Nueve Meses de purgatorio
by Christabell Murphy
Summary: Aquello no era un infierno pero tampoco el cielo, era algo como … ¡un purgatorio! Algo por lo que serias mejor cada día. Mejor que antes.Mucho Mejor


NUEVE MESES DE PURGATORIO

Sumary: Aquello no era un infierno pero tampoco el cielo, era algo como … ¡un purgatorio! Algo por lo que serias mejor cada día. Mejor que antes.

Hermione era considerada una mujer diplomática ,con tacto para decir las cosas, muy precavida, no daba un paso sin saber qué consecuencias traería y con sus ya 23 años ya tenía un puesto importante en el ministerio y qué decir de su flamante esposo, quien iba a creer que la heroína de guerra terminara casada con el ex–mortifago Draco Malfoy (oh si ,fue un duro golpe para la sociedad ).Pero ahora la Hermione, que estaba mirando atónita aquel palito largo marcando un tonito rosa ,no era para nada la antes mencionada .  
-ok, tranquila Herms tranquila, puede que la prueba haya fallado (como por quinta vez), OK relájate, aquí dice –tomando la cajita donde antes se encontraba la prueba de embarazo –que… es 98% segura –palideció-y … también _¨si sale azul el resultado es negativo, pero si es rosa es positivo¨_-leyó de nuevo la leyenda.  
-no no no no no no no .Esto no está pasando, tranquila Hermy, veamos…-dijo recordando aquella noche el día de san Valentín cuando Draco la sorprendió con una cena (romántica, por supuesto) en casa hacia ya 2 semanas.

_**Flash-back**_

_Hermione estaba emocionada, ya que, Draco le había dicho que tenía una gran sorpresa para ella ,y bueno … conociendo a SU Draco le iba a gustar.  
Metio las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta que la comunicaba con su humilde hogar(como si la mansion Malfoy fuera humilde).Dentro de la casa llamo a Draco pero nadie contesto ,entonces encontro una notita en el suelo,la recogio y la leyo¨te espero en la habitación DHr¨ Hermione conocia muy bien aquella habitación , era especial.  
Tenia un pequeño jardin y salida a la terraza, ademas de que era su pequeño secreto,ni los elfos conocian de aquella habitación ,era el escondite predilecto de Draco y Hermione .Caminando hacia la habitación recordando como quiso ponerle Draco luego de descubrirla juntos hace 1año ¨sera nuestro secreto… y como la descubrimos nosotros se llamara… mmm…!DRAMIONE¡¨sonrio al recordarlo, doblo un pasillo a la izquierda y abrió la puerta detrás de un tapiz.  
-Hola gatita –Hermione volteo en la direccion donde Draco la llamo .  
-Oh-Mi-Dios- frente a ella se encontraba una mesa elegantemente adornada para 2 personas con champagne en el medio dos platos con langosta ¡e incluso tenía una vela!  
Hermione agradecio internamente haber llevado un vestido(bastante lindo)ese día.  
-t-tú hiciste esto? P-para mi?-balbuceo atonita.  
-merezco alguna recompensa?-pregunto Draco abrazándola por la cintura por detrás y susurrando en su oido.  
-mmm tal vez- dijo ella volteandose para besarlo.Y bueno el resto es predecible._

_**Fin de Flash-back**_

Claro, ahora todo tenia sentido ,estaban tan desesperados que no tomaron medidas.  
_OK ya sé que paso , ahora estoy llevando un bebé aquí-la idea de estar llevando algo tan fragil e inocente la hizo llenarse de una emocion desconocida para ella pero que la hacia sentirse muy feliz y completa-un bebé… ,¡bien! Ahora solo hay que decirle a Draco-¡Mierda! DRACO ahora como le iba a decir – ¡Oh! Bebé no se como papi se tomara esto , él es… mmm , es… .Mira tu papi tuvo un papi muy malo y pues… tiene miedo de ser igual que él y tu inesperada llegada no se como se lo tomara.-le hablo a su aún plano vientre.

-Y es muy guapa-  
-Zabinni-  
-Y es la heroína mundial-  
-Zabinni-  
-Y tiene un buen cu …-  
-JODER ZABINNI ,DEJA DE HABLAR DE _MI_ ESPOSA COMO SI FUERA UNA DE TUS AMIGITAS-  
-jajajajajaja un Malfoy celoso , porque no tengo una de esas cámaras _fildamoras- _Blaise llevaba todo el día hablando de lo muy buena que estaba Hermione , frente a Draco ,pero él luciendo de la paciencia (que forzadamente había tenido que aprender al estar con Hermione ) lo había aguantado ,pero advirtiéndole toda la jodida mañana no funcionaba ,tenia que hacer algo ,Hermione era _su_ esposa ,no un trozo de carne.  
-Callate Zabinni- dijo mordazmente.  
-que puedo decir ,Hermione esta MUY buena-Zabinni se estaba ganando un pase gratis a mundo de dolor sin regreso.  
-Zabinni , si aun quieres conservar tu culo intacto CIERRA EL PICO-Fue lo ultimo que dijo Draco en un tono amenazante ,antes de entrar al translador.

Hermione despues de una hora de histeria,se calmo y comenzo a pensar como le iba a decir a Draco que ella estaba…¡AAHHHH! Nisiquiera podia , le diria que …  
-Hermione , ya llegue!- JODER ,tenia que haber hecho muy malo para que el karma hiciera esto.

-D-Draco ,como estas?-pregunto ella visiblemente nerviosa, cosa q no paso desapercibida por Draco.  
-Estas bien?-pregunto acercandose a ella.  
-¡Claro ¡por que no habria de estarlo-sonrio aparentando calma y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.  
-Hermione , te conosco demasiado , me estas mintiendo , anda dime que te pasa-su voz fue como un bálsamo para sus inquietudes.  
-Draco… -suspiro-es mejor que te sientes-lo dijo con la misma seriedad con la que hablaría ante el ministerio de la P.E.D.D.O.

Eso no calmo a Draco , sino mas bien, lo preocupo de sobremanera , ¡¿Y si Hermione , ya no lo quería mas !? no, no , no, no, no .Hermione lo amaba de eso estaba seguro , entonces que era … que era ¡¿Qué JODIDOS ERA?!

-Draco yo…-en ese momento era muy MUY importante la diplomacia y el tacto y …-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-ok ¬¬ al diablo con el tacto.

-ah ,t-t-tu…estas… yo… somos…tu…yo…mio…-balbuceaba cosas sin sentido , a Hermione la enterneció en sobremanera.  
-Dra…-fue interrumpida por el cuerpo inconsciente de su amado cayendo al suelo.

-NOOO-  
-HERMIONE JANE MALFOY VAS A LEVANTARTE ,A MOVERTE Y VAMOS A IR AL DOCTOR –  
-NO MALFOY,NO IRE, TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO- grito superando los decibeles apropiados para alguien mortal, llevaban toda la mañana asi, cuando Draco despertó ayer después de la fuerte impresión del reciente embarazo de Hermione, y la vio alado de él cuidándolo supo lo que tenia que hacer ;él no seria como el bastardo de su padre,él no los dejaría a su suerte .Al verla ahí con él supo que si quería formar una familia con ella , la abrazo , la beso , le dijo cosas muy bonitas ,acaricio su vientre y luego de muchos besos ,una cosa llevo a otra(ya saben lo que significa *-*) y ahora Hermione se puso terca y no quería salir de la cama.

-Hermione… tu cita es en 15 minutos si no te apuras , no llegaremos-dijo Draco moviéndola un poco.

-no, he dicho no y es NO-su voa salió amortiguada por la almohada presionando su cara.

-Pero…-Draco pensó usar sus puntos débiles-OK no vayamos pero seguramente si no lo hacemos, la medimaga descargara su frustración en un pobre elfo-¡JA toma ESO!

-LOS ELFOS MERECEN RESPETO-se levanto precipitadamente y se puso lo primero que encontró,es decir, un vestidito veraniego muy cómodo y unas sandalias.-QUE ESPERAS! ENCIENDE LA CHIMENEA-se peino un poco y empujó a su flamante esposo hacia la chimenea de la mansión malfoy.  
-¡consultorio de la medimaga Gabriela Santillana!-y desaparecieron envueltos en flamas verdes.

_Toc toc toc_

-adelante-

-buenos dias ,nosotros somos…-

-¡ah! Señores Malfoy temía que no fuesen a venir , iba a descargar mi frustración con un pobre e inocente elfo.-sip , Gabriella era muy buena en Legeremancia.  
Draco miro de soslayo a Hermione aguantándose una risita.

-Bueno,yo soy la medimaga Gabriella Santillana Jereza, mejor conocida como Gaby SJ ,pueden llamarme Gaby , ya que estaré a cargo de todo el proceso de gestación – finalizo su pequeño discurso con una sonrisa tomando los papeles correspondientes.

Hermione sonrió , iba a tener un bebé ,una pequeña cosita que dependería de ella y de Draco , el fruto de su amor , ahora lo llevaba dentro de ella.

_**Un mes…**_

-dime Hermione , que síntomas has presentado?.-pregunto Gaby sentándose en un cómodo puff y al frente suyo Hermione y Draco.

-bueno hace como una semana antes de la falta de mi regla sentí el estomago muy revuelto y el vientre hinchado, me hice un test por mis sospechas y boom, me salieron las 2 rayitas muy claras., no lo creía . Por ahora lo único que tengo es muchas náuseas casi todo el tiempo y un leve dolor en los pechos…-contesto Hermione un poco nerviosa-

-ok, eso es normal , no hay de que preocuparse y por ahora tu embrión esta desarrollándose correctamente- termino de escribir en un folder mediano, se paro del puff y sonrió divertida luego saco algo de su escritorio.

-bien Hermione como te he tomado cariño, te regalo esto- dijo entregándole un libro.

-que es?- pregunto Draco.

-ya sabes , un libro del bebé , donde pones las cosas que sentiste en el embarazo y luego cuando nace , su primera palabra , los pasitos y todo eso.-Gaby recogió sus cosas y se despidió de ellos.

-Draco…- llamo Hermione.

-¿si?- contesto el de vuelta.

-Te amo-le dijo con una mirada impregnada de puro amor.

-Yo también Hermy, yo también- dijo besándole la coronilla de la cabeza y entrando con ella a la chimenea Flu.

Luego pasearon por el jardín de la mansión Malfoy imaginando como seria su bebé-

-yo lo sé , será tan rubio como tu y tendrá tus ojos-decía Hermione.

-por supuesto que no , sera castaña y tendra tus ojos , sera una copia exacta de ti-rebatió Draco

-como estas tan seguro? Si te das cuenta tu padre era igual a tu abuelo a pesar de que su madre fuera morena , y tu eres igual a él , aun cuanto tu mamá tiene los ojos azules y algunos cabellos negros-finalizo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-pero tú eres … tú; será como tú y será preciosa que no se diga más-apretó el agarre en su cintura.

-¡hey! Y quien dice que será niña , eh?-

-lo dice un Malfoy ,por supuesto- contesto con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-debo recordarte que ahora yo también soy _Hermione Malfoy_-le dijo ella deteniéndose a sentarse junto a él en una banca blanca en medio de unos tulipanes y debajo de unos árboles.

-Me encanta como suena , _Hermione Malfoy_.-Draco la sento sobre su regazo y se lo susurro a su oido.

-No Draco, no te salgas del tema- lo aparto suavemente y apoyo su cabeza en su fuerte pecho.

-¡hey! yo no me estoy saliendo del tema-le susurro abrazándola protectoramente.

-como digas, tengo mucho sueño-le hablo con voz cansina.

-Hermione?- la llamo Draco ,pero ella ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Asi que Draco la llevo cargándola a su habitación.

-descansa amor, y tu también pequeño Malfoy- acaricio la pancita de su esposa y le dio un beso en la frente a ella ,y con eso salió de la habitación.

_**Dos meses**_

Gaby y Hermy estaban hablando solas , ya que Draco no había podido venir -no lo entiendo Gaby , no siento nada y la única diferencia ha sido que mi vientre ha crecido un poco pero nada más, NADA.-Hermione estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, el embarazo la estaba cambiando.

-Tranquila Mione ,no pasa nada porque aun es muy pequeño, no esperaras que se ponga a bailar rumba en dos mesecitos ¿no?-la calmo Gaby

-no … pero quiero sentir a mi bebé y que está ahí- se quejo ella .

-ok, mira si quieres sentir algo acuéstate boca abajo y vas a sentir una burbujas en tu pancita y si quieres mañana te podemos hacer el hechizo de oído para que podamos escuchar los latidos del corazón del bebé.-le sugirió Gaby.

-eso sería estupendo!-salto emocionada y salió corriendo hacia la chimenea, no sin antes despedirse.

Ya en casa Hermione busco a Draco.

-DRACOO- llamo ella

-Hermione?- respondió él bajando por las gradas-Creí que estarías con Gaby, iba a ir allá -contesto él.

-no me importa-dijo y luego se abalanzo sobre él- Bésame Malfoy-ordeno con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

-sus deseos son ordenes- y la besó como si no hubiera un mañana.

_**Tres meses**_

Draco besaba con pasión desbordada a Hermione, y ella le correspondía de la misma manera hasta que…

-Draco , tengo un antojo-se alejo del beso para decirle eso.

-Hermione!-se quejo él -¿ahora?-le pregunto refiriéndose al momento en el que estaban.

-siii-respondio haciendo un pucherito- quiero una torta selva negra-

-pero…-trato de refutar, sin embargo Hermione fingió sollozos.(Sip se había vuelto muy manipuladora.)

-esta bien ,ire.-refunfuño él , poniéndose la camiseta que hace un momento estaba tirada por él suelo. Y se fue a buscar un lugar donde vendieran tortas sudamericanas en Londres a la 1 de la mañana.

_**Cuatro meses a punto de ser 5**_

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!-exclama una histérica Hermione.

-Joder Hermione, porque gritas tanto , estoy cansado-respondio tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-DRACOOO- se quejo más Hermione

-¡Estoy cansado mujer!- su voz salió amortiguada por la almohada.

-si estas cansado es tu culpa-refuto ella.

-¡¿mi culpa?!-se levanto como un resorte para encararla.

-Pues… si-respondió ella dubitativa.

-Wow,¡¿Qué?!¡¿ Como que mi culpa?! Yo no fui el que dijo a media noche¨De veras Draco necesito ver Barney , el bebé quiere ver Barney¨- respondió imitando la voz que ella uso la noche  
anterior.

Hermione sollozo(de verdad) ya que con la maternidad y todo eso se había puesto muy sensible y agregando todo lo que le dijo Draco, sus emociones se pusieron a flor de piel.

-C...c...Como me puedes decir esas cosas?-sollozo-no lo hago intencional-sollozo mas fuerte- lo que digo y hago es porque llevo a TÚ hijo –una lagrima- TÚ me embarazaste , yo solo quiero hacerte feliz y tú lo único que haces es decirme todo esto-en ese punto ya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Draco no pudo sentirse más basura en ese momento, era cierto : él la había embarazado y no se arrepentía ,pero las presiones lo mataban , no estaba preparado, pero esa no era razón para gritarle así a su esposa , al amor de su vida, la madre de sus hijos.

-no llores amor-le pidió levantándose de la cama y abrazándola protectoramente.-Yo… escucha Hermione, no fue mi intención…-fue interrumpido por Hermione quien levantando la cabeza bruscamente le golpeo la mandíbula.

-¿No fue tu intención que?¡¿Embarazarme?! Eso quieres decir , que no quieres a este bebé?!-muchas lagrimas mas cayeron de sus ojos chocolates.-No te necesitamos Malfoy, nos las podemos arreglar nosotros sol…-el dedo de Draco silenciándola la hizo parar.

-Mi amor dejarme terminar-le susurro-no fue mi intención decirte esas cosas, es solo que no soy bueno en esto ,no sé qué me pasa, creo que estoy nervioso y a veces me asusta la idea de ser como mi padre.-

Hermione lo miro con comprensión, ella lo entendía , sabia todo su pasado con su padre, lo que había sido y como Draco pago todos sus errores , era lógico sentirse asustado.

-Lo lamento mi dragón-se disculpo abrazándolo- ya sabes cómo es esto del embarazo me pone los nervios de punta.- oculto su cara en su pecho.

-Lo sé, GUAO , no es nada fá que es nuestro mini infierno personal-bromeo él.

-no lo creo – ella dejo escapar una risita.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaban mirando el libro de bebé que Gaby les había encontraban en el cuartito del bebé(que ya estaba siendo acomodado para el gran día).Hermione estaba sentada en el regazo de Draco._

_-Awww mira Draco, aquí esta la primera ecografía – dijo señalando una foto extraña en un rincón del libro._

_-Eres la mamá más sexy del mundo- le susurro Draco al oído observando otra foto (mágica por supuesto) en donde Hermione posaba aún co meses de embarazo, donde se veía muy sexy._

_-¡Draco!- se quejo ella sonrojándose._

_-Y… como la llamaremos?-pregunto él, admirando el lindo color rosa que teñia las mejillas de Hermione._

_-¿la? Creí que habíamos aclarado que seria niño-se volteo para encararlo._

_-bueno , no se puede elegir el sexo de antemano pero ¿si es niña?-la corrigió-_

_-Pues… a mi me gustaría que se llamara Giselle… ¿te gusta?-le inquirió._

_Él asintió y la abrazo más.-Si es niño le pondremos Scorpius ¿Te parece?-_

_-¡SI! Pero y si mejor le ponemos…no se… Harry?- bromeo ella._

_-Sobre mi cadáver-respondió él._

_Ella rio a carcajadas._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-No podemos decir que es todo perfecto pero tampoco es una enorme calamidad-le habló mirándolo a los ojos.

-entonces…que es?-preguntó el manteniendo el contacto visual.

-digamos que es algo asi como…UN PURGATORIO- se ilumino Hermione .

-un… que?- pregunto confuso .

-Veras un purgatorio es algo así como estar antes del cielo, ,y… en él , todos expían las culpas y se preparan para el cielo, así que eso es lo que somos tu y yo, después de esto ya no tendrás miedo de ser como Lucius , tú serás mejor mucho mejor, dejaras todo lo que fuiste atrás para ahora ser esto: el mejor papá del mundo.-finalizo ella con una sonrisa y mirándolo con dulzura y amor, colocando una mano en su pecho ,donde se encontraba su corazón.

Si Draco no fuera él mismo ahora ya se habría echado a llorar, pero como todo buen Malfoy , abrazó a su esposa como muestra de agradecimiento por sus palabras y sintiendo una paz en su corazón.

-A propósito a donde teníamos que ir?-Pregunto él aún en el abrazo.

-yo… ya no lo sé , pero no es importante, ven vamos a dormir-le respondió jalándolo a la cama para perderse en la tierra onírica.

_Mientras en otro lugar…_

-¡¿DÓNDE SE PUEDEN HABER METIDO?!HERMIONE SIEMPRE ES PUNTUAL ; ¡OH DIOS MIO! Y SI ALGO LES PASO!Y SI QUISIERON APARECERSE Y HUBO PROBEMAS?-gritaba Gaby histérica, la cita con Hermy y Draco era a las 9:15 a.m. y ya eran las 10:12, Gaby estaba histérica y preocupada.

-Ok, Gaby , tranquila, tranquila, todo va a estar bien , MUY bien , de maravilla- decía frotándose las sienes.-OK llamare a Karly para que me ayude.-saco inmediatamente su celular _muggle _.

-tit….tit…tit….hola soy Karly y si eres Gaby estoy en el Caribe y regreso mañ...-corto rápido y tiro el celular maldiciendo por lo bajo a su amiga.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH-grito de frustración dirigiéndose a su casa para conseguir la dirección de ese par, sin saber que los iba a interrumpir en un no muy buen momento.

_**6 meses**_

Luego del ¨incidente ¨en el que Gaby llego con un grupo de aurores a la Mansión Malfoy y los encontró con la cara de Draco en el cuello de Hermione y a esta con la blusa abierta ¡en plena sala! Ambos decidieron no volver a faltar a ninguna cita de chequeo médico del embarazo (o al menos no sin avisar), les basto la ¨lección¨ de Gaby y su grupo de Aurores viéndolos así.

-ok, espero que eso les enseñe que...-

-Eres una enferma paranoica-interrumpió Draco , quien instantáneamente fue codeado por una embarazada Hermione.

-si, gracias Draco- siseo Gaby con tono amenazante.

-Perdónalo Gaby , pero hoy tampoco quería levantarse hoy-se disculpo Hermione.

-¡¿Cómo hacerlo si tenia que hacer cada segundo un hechizo protector por los estúpidos periodistas!?- grito él.

-¡YA CALMATE MALFOY!-grito Gaby

-Terminemos con esto –contesto él.

Luego Hermione fue recostada en una camilla especial y Gaby coloco su varita en el vientre de Hermione y la punta de esta se torno color malva , y en la pantallita magica se podia ver al bebé.Draco sintio que algo se removía con fuerza en su pecho, y un instinto protector hacia su nuevo bebéy su amada esposa ,desperto en él. Mientras la castaña se llenaba de orgullo y felicidad , veía como una pequeña cosita se movía en su vientre y ese pequeño fruto de amor dependería de ella , era algo inigualable.

-Oh Draco- la castaña tomo la mano del rubio y la apretó.

Él respondio al gesto y no pudo sentirse más dichoso de haber traicionado hace mucho tiempo a Voldemort , de haber acudido aquella noche a la torre de astronomía, de haberle robado un beso a la que ahora era su esposa y le iba a dar un bebé.

Salieron de la consulta con mucho mejor humor que en la mañana, dirigiendose a su hogar para rellenar el álbum de infante.

_**Siete meses**_

Narcissa Malfoy podía ser muy frívola y calculadora cuando lo quería.  
Pero desde que se entero que sería abuela mando al diablo toda su mascara de mala persona y ahora consentía a Hermione en TODO y habían desarrollado una estrecha relación , compraban ropita juntas , hablaban de cómo sería la vida de padres y todo eso , pero hoy a tan solo 2 meses más del gran día, había entrado de lleno a su fase de ¨abue consentidora y un poco histérica¨.

Así que caminando con paso apurado llego al futuro cuarto del bebé, donde ya se encontraban Hermione y Draco ordenando algunos peluches que les regalaron los Weasley.

-Hermione ,querida no crees que ya es hora?-le cuestiono Narcissa expectante.

Hermione estaba confundida , había hablado de mucho con Cissy pero no sabía a que cosa en particular se refería esta vez .

-acerca de que Cissy?-pregunto Hermy con su mejor sonrisa.

-de los nombres OBVIAMENTE- chillo saltando como niña chiquita, para seguidamente jalarlos a ambos a sentarse en unos puffs.

-Madre, aún faltan 2 meses y Hermy y yo ya..-comenzaba a decir Draco pero Cissy lo interrumpió.

-shu shu shu, y tu crees que cuando Mione este en el parto te vas a poner a pensarlo? Que pasa si le pones BOB?-miro a Draco reprobatoriamente.

-pero ya le..-fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-a lo mejor le pones Harry Ronald o Ronalda Harryeta -Narcissa le dio al clavo.

Draco iba a decirle que ya habían escogido los nombres , pero lo ultimo que dijo su madre disipo cualquier pensamiento antes formulado.

-Sobre mi cadáver-contesto él.

-Bien ,entonces prosigamos, Hermione -la alentó a decir algo.

Ella (al igual que Draco) iba a decirle que ya tenían los nombres , pero cuando vio la cara emocionada de Narcissa prefirió seguirle el juego, además ese seria un buen momento para el álbum .

-Mmm yo creo que si es niña se llamaría Cassiopheia-la castaña dijo un nombre al azar.

-Muy bien , muy bien Mione y tu Draco como quisieras que se llamara?-le pregunto emocionada y dando palmaditas.

-Pues Chayanne no estaría mal no?-respondio Draco.

Y aunque ambos sabían que se llamaría Giselle (o Scorpius )no estaría pensarle un segundo nombre.

-Claro, claro, pero no sería un nombre bonito : Angie- sugirió Narcissa.

-Angie?- pregunto Hermione , que sabía que Angie era un nombre muggle.

-siiii, lo investigue en _inderned _, y otros más , pero ese me gusto mucho-

-mamá , Hermione y yo ya teníamos ..-Decía Draco pero Hermione lo codeo fuerte para que se callara , no quería quitarle la ilusión a Narcissa .

-teMiamos … no encontrar un nombre mejor-dijo ella casi escupiendo las palabras.

-oh , por supuesto , es entendible, pero aquí estoy YO , para ayudarlos a ustedes 2-exclamo Narcissa como si fuera una presentadora de concursos muggles.

-bien bien bien entonces si es niño , se llamara Hyperion-

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de ambos padres, les gustaba mucho el nombre Hyperion .

-me gusta Hyperion , Me gusta mucho-

_**8 meses**_

-AAAHHH- grito Hermione.

Draco asustado creyendo que le había pasado algo terrible subió corriendo las gradas.

-Hermione estas bien?-pregunto asustado , pero al verla hay tirada en la cama llorando de veras pensó que el embarazo la afectaba mucho.

-Dra-dra-dracooo- sollozo muy fuerte

-Hermy , amor que pasa?-pregunto en tono calmante.

-no puedo pararme- sollozo aferrándose a la mano de su esposo.

-hay , Hermy, es lo normal , ya tienes 8 meses y medio , tienes que quedarte aquí-

-Pero Draco , no quiero , yo no quiero estar aquí, y asi-unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

-ya amor no te preocu…-fue interrumpido por Hermione apretando fuertemente su brazo.

-ya viene-dijo apenas audiblemente Hermione

-Que dijiste?-Draco no alcanzo a escucharla

-AAAHH YA VIENE-grito desesperada

-que que que cosa viene?- era lógico que Draco se confundiera tanto que no supiera que hablaba de su en ese momento llego Narcissa para atender a Hermione.

-¡por Merlín! Draco enciende la chimenea,tu esposa ya va a dar a luz!-grito dándole la mano a Hermione e indicándole que respire.

-chimenea?-pregunto confundido-¡OH! CHIMENEA , YA VOY , SOLO… RESPIREN LAS DOS- y bajo corriendo las escaleras.Y casi tropezándose en el camino.

El teléfono de Gaby sono.

-halo-respondio

-GABRIELLA ,HERMIONE ESTA A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ VEN YAYAYAYAYA-Gaby tuvo que alejarse un poco del auricular por los gritos , pero apenas logro comprender todo el de inmediato y fue corriendo a su chimenea arrastrando el maletín de emergencia.

-Mansión Malfoy –grito mientras se consumía en llamas verdes.

-ok , respira , respira, vamos eso es, relájate-le indicaba Cissy a Hermy quien como madre primeriza estaba paniqueada.

-ahhhhm cuando viene Gabriella-se quejo

-Aquí estoy-Gabriella entro apresuradamente por la puerta,colocándose una bata blanca y colocando una tela hacia donde iba a nacer el bebé.

-okey , Hermione esto será rápido, Sra Malfoy , séquele la frente por favor-

Draco en la planta inferior , se moria de los nervios, cuando Gaby se presento en su chimenea , literalmente la empujo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione , y ahora a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se sentía cada vez más nervioso, su cabello estaba desordenado debido a que constantemente se pasaba la mano por este.

Le preocupaba todo , de las complicaciones , que eran ocho meses y no nueve, que tardaban mucho, que no estaban en San Mungo con el equipo especial,deque Hermione gritaba como loca, que si era niño o niña.  
Pero un grito interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa- era un grito algo agudo y sonaba como el clásico primer grito de los recién nacidos.

Draco al escucharlo , rápidamente corrió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa con su, recién nacido, bebé.Y de nuevo una enorme emoción se lleno en su pecho , un instinto protector , un amor incalculable y claramente un instinto paternal.

La imagen en la habitación era conmovedora , Narcissa se ncontraba ayudando a Hermione a recuperarse , mientras Gaby tenía en sus manos a un hermoso bebé, era la viva imagen de Draco , con los ojos grises y el cabello rubio.

Seguidamente Gaby se lo paso a Hermione ,quien lo acuno en sus brazos y esbozo una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos se humedecieron al tener en sus brazos a su bebé m el fruto de amor que había nacido de ella y el amor de su vida , en ese momento Draco se acerco a sento junto a Hermione , sus miradas se conectaron y ambos se sonrieron , no podían sentirse más felices; todos los temores y miedos de Draco desaparecieron al momento que vio detenidamente a la pequeña criaturita que descansaba en los brazos de Hermione.

-Felicidades Draco y Hermione- hablo Gaby reuniéndose con ellos – es un niño.-

Hermione miro significativamente a Draco .- te lo dije Draco seria un niño es igual a ti –finalizo con una tierna mirada a su bebé

-y… como le pondrán –interrumpio Cissy .

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-respondio Draco abrazando protectoramente a su familia.

-te amo Draco-le dijo Hermione .

-y yo a ti Hermione – el bebé se removió.

-a ti también te amamos-dijeron ambos al unisono.

Un año después…

-ok , todos pónganse para la foto- Gritaba Gaby mientras lo ponía en Automatico de 10segundos con su cámara muggle.

Draco estaba sentado junto a Hermione , y en medio estaba Scorpius de tan solo un añito vestido con un conjuntito beige y un sombrerito, al otro lado de Draco se encontraba Narcissa, con una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo quien no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Y Gaby corria a ponerse al lado de Hermione para salir en la foto, abrazándola por detrás.

Tit tit ¡CLICK!

Cuando Gaby fue a ver la foto se dio cuenta de algo extraño, Scorp estaba flotando por unos 10 cm sobre la banquita , cuando les mostro la foto a los demás, ellos no pudieron más que alegrarse y abrazar al bebé y colmarlo de besos ya que esa había sido la primera prueba de magia que había tenido el bebé. Aquella foto fue directamente a parar al álbum que para entonces ya estaba completo.

Espero que les haya gustado , hubiera querido poner algo de Harry y Ron pero me costo mucho hacer el fic que era para el cumple de mi amiga GabySJ :DD

Espero que te haya gustado Gaby , no soy muy buena escribiendo ya que este es mi primer fic real, pero hize lo mejor que pude .

Reviews!


End file.
